


老板上线了#28

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#28

#28  
李东海坐在办公室里转着笔发呆，秘书站在他面前喊了好几声他才回过神来。  
签完了文件，李东海又换了一个思想者的姿势，陷入更高境界的空想。  
李赫宰到底算个什么东西呢？他已经思考这个问题一上午了。  
充其量一个被自己包的小情儿而已，但他内心深处却非常抗拒这个回答。  
李东海其实隐约的知道自己内心的想法，却又不敢直白的面对。装傻充愣劝自己只是一时兴起的走了点心而已。  
区区一个李赫宰而已，李东海这么想着，他算个什么东西。  
叮咚，微信提示音响起。看见李赫宰给自己发了个可爱小老虎摆手说Hi的表情包，李东海瞬间就笑了。  
自己的老板真是个傻瓜啊。秘书隔着小窗户暗戳戳的想，整个人心都陷进去了，自己这个只见过一面的外人都看的出来，老板却不自知。  
“在做什么呢”李赫宰又发了一个bobo的表情。  
“在办公室辛苦的看文件，好累呢。”回了一个小猴子坐在地上哭泣的表情。  
“这么努力工作应该给点奖励呀”  
“什么？”李东海看着奖励两个字，情不自禁的期待起来。  
“是秘密哦，东海好好工作，期待一下今天的奖励吧。”  
“如果不是惊喜你就死定了！”  
下班的李东海看见开着黑色大G的李赫宰在公司门口等着他。远远瞧见李东海下班了，胳膊举得高高的和人打招呼，嘴咧的老大，粉红色的牙龈都看的清清楚楚。  
李东海喜滋滋的坐进副驾驶，上了车就一个劲的扭着头看后座。“我的惊喜呢？”  
“我来接你下班还不够惊喜？”李赫宰给自己和对方系好安全带，扭了钥匙发动汽车。  
李东海嘴角抽搐了一下，确实够惊喜的，但还不到自己期待的那个程度。  
“我要带你去个远点的地方。” 李赫宰把准备好的便当餐盒给李东海，“先凑合吃点。”  
“去哪儿？”透明盖子的餐盒盖得严严实实，精美的餐点都是自己爱吃的食物。  
李赫宰笑了笑，没说话。  
李东海一路撑着下巴歪着头看着李赫宰开车。  
他一开始就很迷李赫宰的长相，又大又圆的眼睛在微笑时闪着光，鼻子又挺又翘好看的很。  
自然泛红的嘴唇让人随时都想凑过去亲一口。  
但他最喜欢的就是李赫宰认真严肃冷淡下来的模样，和通常软着性子对自己百依百顺完全不同。  
不带一丝笑意的模样带着一股冷清禁欲的味道。李东海爱死这个感觉了，他瞟了一眼对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆下，内心蠢蠢欲动。  
调了调座椅靠背，李东海不动声色的把左手伸过去开始抚摸李赫宰的大腿。  
李赫宰也不动声色的把双腿分开，让李东海摸的更方便。然后他拉链就开了，对方灵活的手指隔着内裤在自己那儿按揉。  
以秒计算，李赫宰瞬间就硬了。他扭头看了眼李东海，大眼睛提溜提溜转着，满眼都是在做了坏事的自豪感。嘴巴微张，能隐约看到冒出的小虎牙。  
李东海邪笑着把手指顺着内裤侧口伸进去，摸到了对方硬了吧唧的老二。  
“影响驾驶员驾驶可是要罚款进局子蹲今天的。”李赫宰挑了挑眉。  
“不认真驾驶也要被抓起来思想改造。”李东海摸着嫌麻烦，懊恼车上怎么没剪刀，不然就能把李赫宰内裤给弄开了。  
仿佛猜到他心思似的，李赫宰屁股微抬，李东海顺手马上把内裤给人褪了下来。  
坚硬的分身没了布料的约束，直立立的暴露在冷空气里。  
李赫宰故意挺跨晃了两下，“怎么，馋了？”他就是故意逗逗李东海，想着对方能给自己撸两下就行了。  
没想到李东海解开安全带，握着他老二就下了嘴。  
李赫宰吓了一大跳，上次李东海给他口的时候他还在昏昏欲睡。他也就趁着上次喝多了胆子肥，最后射人嘴里而已，让大少爷给自己口这种事他做梦都不敢想。  
第二次下口李东海有了经验，扶着对方下半部分，嘴边上上下下进进出出。  
津液顺着李东海口腔滴落到李赫宰大腿根，李东海手也没闲着，把玩着对方卵蛋。  
李赫宰爽飞了天，不敢细想李东海在给他口时的诱人表情，生怕自己秒射出来。  
李东海用嘴唇嘬着人前端，抬着眼睛瞧着李赫宰享受的样子。  
李赫宰和人对视，看着对方一脸妖媚的表情还是没控制住，射了。  
浓白的精液在李东海口腔爆裂，李东海含不住所有的，喉咙动了几下吞进去。擦了擦嘴角的残留把手指伸进李赫宰嘴里。  
“尝尝你儿子。”  
李赫宰叼住李东海细长的手指，吮吸起来。  
李东海下面痒的难受，抽出手指，握着对方下面又舔起来。  
李赫宰喘着粗气，也顾不得开车了，仗着小路没有监控，也没什么来往车辆。把车往路边小树林一停，踩刹车熄火。  
提着李东海的领子，让他正面看着自己。  
李东海嘴唇变得肿肿的，满眼都是欲望，主动解开自己裤子扣子。  
李赫宰迫不及待捏着对方下巴吻起来，另一只手按了按钮，啪嗒车座位被调平了。  
李东海推开李赫宰的索吻，脱了裤子随手一丢，跨坐在李赫宰怀里。  
“这么主动？”李东海这么热情的样子不多见，李赫宰往后挪挪，给人腾位置。  
“油呢。”李东海嘴里很不耐烦，在李赫宰口袋里掏来掏去。  
这个架势应该不是要上自己吧。李赫宰心里犯着嘀咕，从车侧面拿出随身带着以防万一的套和润滑剂。  
李东海把润滑剂挤在李赫宰的鸡巴上，用手套弄了一番。满手沾了透明黏腻的液体，往自己身后抹了抹。  
“宝贝你这么着急？”李赫宰惊讶，看着李东海一副提枪上阵，马上要坐下的样子赶紧拉住。手上沾了润滑剂，耐着性子给人做前戏。  
李东海人乳首被他咬在嘴里吮吸，左手手指在人后穴进进出出，把人后穴的肉插得松松的。  
李东海的衣衫也退了大半部分，他看着身下还衣冠楚楚的李赫宰，扭着腰迫不及待道“已经可以了，进来。”  
“还不行呢。”李赫宰已经射过一次，所以一点不急。他把李东海的臀瓣儿扒开，后穴被他手指插得体液直流。他咬住李东海耳朵，他知道这儿是李东海最敏感的部位之一。  
果然李东海身体瞬间就软了，趴在他身上哼哼唧唧。“好想把你拍下来，你太骚了，用手指都能把你干出水来。”  
李东海感受到对方的鸡巴在小腹上一抖一抖的，李赫宰故意抽动的很慢，他痒的难受，低声下气的坑求着。“赫宰，进来嘛，求求你，好难受，想要。”  
李赫宰不管他，他想看到李东海骚的完全绷不住的样子。  
“好爸爸，好哥哥。海海里面养死了，快放进来，求你了，求你”李东海已经被欲望冲昏了头，他讨好的抬着屁股在人身上蹭弄着。  
李赫宰扶着自己下身，抵住人穴口送了进去。  
被灌满的李东海闷哼出了声，主动地扭动起来。  
李赫宰把人随风别到耳后，欣赏着对方漂亮的充满欲火的双眼。  
“不够快….再快一点。”李东海失了神，舔了舔嘴巴道。  
“那海海就动的再快点啊”  
“快操我，拜托了。”李东海怎么扭动都觉得差了点什么，大眼睛里蓄了眼泪，可怜兮兮的。  
李赫宰挺腰抽动起来，但是被压在下面使不上什么劲儿，影响他正常发挥。  
“我们先拔出来，换个姿势好不好?”李赫宰哄着。  
李东海那里舍得现在拔出来，疯狂扭头。  
李赫宰没办法，把车门打开。把下身稍微拔出来一点，腿踩到了地面。他顺势把李东海一按，推到了一边。  
自己得了空起身，把李东海按在了车座位上趴着。  
大G的车座设定的有点高，正好方便李赫宰从下往上猛顶。  
他抱住李东海腰，向打桩机一样快速操弄着对方。  
李东海爽的口水都流出来了，呻吟声都弱了几分。  
G点被人龟头一次次的蹭弄顶撞，李东海颤颤巍巍的伸着自己手撸动着前端。  
“不许摸，老公要把你操射出来。”发现了对方的小动作，李赫宰警告道。  
李东海果然乖乖的松开了手，抓挠着真皮车座。像被点了机关一样，骚里骚气的叫起来。  
“操我…..赫宰….嗯，顶到了。你好大，插的海海好舒服…”  
“干我….再快一点…..好棒啊，呜….爸爸插死骚宝贝吧”  
李赫宰也被刺激的不行，初春的晚上还是冷的，他却出了一身薄汗。  
直到李东海忽然闷哼一身，下半身收紧了几分。  
李赫宰忽然觉得自己被一股暖流包裹住，李东海前身也射了出来。  
“宝贝？你用后面高潮了？”  
李东海哼唧了几声，过了一会思绪才飘回来。  
“不许你说，给我把嘴闭上。”

#29  
累坏了的李东海躺坐在副驾驶，腰后垫了一个靠垫。他懒得连裤子拉链都不想拉。闭着眼睛休息，也不问李赫宰到底要带他去哪儿。  
没了一片片树林的遮挡，风混杂着海浪的味道迎面袭来。  
李赫宰把窗户都打开，海风一阵阵涌入车里，吹得人心旷神怡。  
“大海？”李东海仰起下巴迫不及待的往旁边看。前方的视野忽然开阔起来，海浪扑打岸边的声音十分清晰。  
李赫宰把车停在了路边，这个没什么注意到的小海滩是从朋友哪儿听来的。离B市著名的白金沙滩不远，却鲜为人知。  
李东海早脱了鞋光着脚踩在了沙子上。他一步步往前走着，海鸥嘎嘎的叫着，也不怕人，不时停在他的脚边好奇的张望。  
“太爽啦！”李东海把双手做成扩音的样子大叫着，海鸥和听懂了似的嘎嘎叫着回应。  
李赫宰坐在远处的栏杆上望着李东海，他好像快要和海融为一体似的。就像是从深海处上岸的小王子。  
李赫宰握了握口袋里的盒子，也脱了鞋朝海边走去。  
李东海玩的正高兴，海浪一股股打湿了他的双脚和小腿。有些砂砾赖着不肯走，黏在他的皮肤上。  
李赫宰一把抓住了对方的胳膊，  
“怎么啦”李东海笑的很欢，手里举着几个刚捡的贝壳。  
李赫宰吞了一口口水，把小盒子拿在手里，单膝跪下。“东海….”  
李东海震惊了，瞪圆了双眼。妈的李赫宰要和他求婚？  
盒子打开是一对镶着碎钻的男士戒指，不值几个钱，却是李赫宰特意画了样式找人定做的。  
李赫宰吞了吞口水，结结巴巴道“额….东海，我真的特别喜欢你。不光是图你的钱，你愿意和我谈恋爱吗？”  
李东海悬着的心忽然就刷的一下沉到了底。  
告个白大张旗鼓的和求婚似的干啥？害自己紧张了大半天。不对，他紧张个什么劲儿啊？  
李赫宰看着李东海阴着个脸，话也不说。沙子搁的膝盖生疼，他也不敢起来。眼巴巴的等着人做个反应。  
“你不给我戴上还等着我自己戴啊！”李东海凶巴巴的，嘴角却忍不住的弯了又弯。  
李赫宰也不是傻子，赶紧站起来，也不顾满腿的沙子。拿了戒指哆哆嗦嗦的给对方还有自己戴上。  
李东海举着手，对着阳光看了看手上的戒指，笑了，笑的声音都出来了。  
“傻子，告个白就大张旗鼓成这样，搞得老子以为你要求婚。”  
李赫宰犹豫了犹豫没说，刚刚在栏杆边的时候，他确实思考的一下不然直接求婚。但两个人连恋爱过程都没有，求个屁的婚啊。  
悄悄握住了人的手，和人十指相扣。李赫宰心里瞬间就踏实的，李东海也是喜欢他的。  
他们是可以成为更亲密关系的那种人。

“你和我求婚的时候可怎么办啊。”李东海摇了摇头，踢了踢脚边湿润的沙堆。  
“那我现在抓紧时间再求一下？”李赫宰诚惶诚恐道。  
“你把嘴给我闭上。”

李东海义正言辞的拒绝了李赫宰留宿，和邀请自己回他家留宿一晚的请求。  
他站在家门口朝李赫宰挥挥手，回家拿了钥匙直奔金希澈家。  
金希澈家里灯火辉煌，二楼的墙几乎全被拆掉了。一圈的电脑显示屏投影机音响，堆满了整个二楼。  
“下路下路下路下路，打野快点跟上我。辅助你圈他啊，快点，掩护我。追追追追追，不要打野了你打个j.b的野，杀猪回家炖肉过年啊？”金希澈一只脚踩在椅子上，操纵着键盘和鼠标，骂骂咧咧的在指挥。  
李东海觉得他哥成熟了，知道开始顾家。你看，连家都和网吧一样，坐满了人在打游戏，他哥还知道炒热氛围带着大家一起打游戏，真好。  
“李少爷来了。”管家恭恭敬敬的在金希澈旁边鞠了个躬。  
“呀东海过来坐下。”金希澈渣渣呼呼的，电脑里的小人顺利拿了个四杀，“靠把他给老子拦住，我的五杀！”  
一顿疯狂操作后，金希澈顺利拿到了五杀。叫了声后才有空注意自己这个弟弟。  
“咋了？找我打游戏？”  
里里外外都是人，李东海忽然有点不好意思说，支支吾吾的啥也没说清。  
金希澈不耐烦，大声嚷嚷着：“有事快点说，别和个女人似的。”  
“李赫宰和我告白我答应他了。”李东海快速道，省略了一万个细节过程。  
“切，我以为啥呢”金希澈一脸不屑“你俩不早在一起了，这种事有什么好讲的。”  
“这怎么能一样呢！这可是我人生中第一…第二….嗯….第三次谈恋爱啊！”李东海掰了掰手指头道。  
金希澈冷笑一声，“你就把李赫宰当作你第一个男朋友。前面那俩狗崽子什么都不是。”  
“他们对我挺好啊”李东海愣愣道。  
“你懂个屁。”金希澈翻了个大白眼。  
李东海打小就招人稀罕的很，念书的时候告白情书没少收，男男女女都有。  
等十二岁刚踏入初中的李东海接到金基范的告白时，他毫不犹豫的接受了。  
主要原因是因为金基范长得太好看了！脾气也好的厉害，自己说1绝对没有2，还恨不得把所有2都掰碎了拼成1.  
瞅着每天活得滋润快乐的李东海，快毕业中考的金希澈也没管。  
他这一没管完蛋了，被金基范单方面甩了的李东海哭了三天三夜。  
等开学金基范也转学了，再也没找到他这个人。  
小孩子谈个恋爱，当闹着玩了。金希澈这样安慰着他弟弟，李东海也心死了，再也没把心思放在恋爱上。  
一直到了他高三，有个高一的小学弟，比他高大半个头。在放学的时候直接把他们一群人拦下，给李东海告白了。  
那大眼睛，黑是黑白是白，那大长腿，比自己长一大截。那说话声音好听的，温柔的和唱小曲儿似的。智商还高，稳稳的学生会下一届主席。  
李东海吞吞口水，瞅了他哥一眼，答应了曺圭贤的告白。  
金希澈气了个半死，曺圭贤那丫一看就不是什么好东西。眼睛贼溜溜的看着自己弟弟，绝对没想啥好事儿。  
金希澈还没研究出来怎么棒打鸳鸯的时候，临近高考的李东海又被单方面甩了。  
曺圭贤搂着一个长发偏偏的妹子，义正言辞的说留着小卷毛短发的李东海长得太好看了，他以为对方是个漂亮可爱的妹子。交往了之后才发现李东海是男人，以自己的真情实感被欺骗为理由，把李东海踹了。  
这次李东海不哭了，他化愤懑为动力。把自己留的小辫子剪了，高考完去健身房撸了一个假期的铁，把肌肉练的倍儿大，倍儿硬。  
这下谁还不把他当汉子！  
两次失败的恋爱经历给李东海造成了严重的心理阴影，硬是撑到适婚年龄了再也没谈恋爱。把自己心锁的死死的，肾走的宽宽的。结果就网了一个李赫宰出来。  
“哥，你觉得他咋样啊。”李东海眨巴眼，着急的问着，“你好好和我说说谈恋爱应该做些什么。”  
“除了爱做的事还能做些什么？”金希澈有些头疼，他有一种预感，他这不省心的弟弟这次又要惹祸了。


End file.
